Exile Of The Former Dazzlings
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, the former sirens/dazzlings, Adagio, Aria and Sonata are now living in exile after being run out of town. And now, they will think about what they have accomplished in their life. And they plan to make a better choice in the end.


Exile Of The Former Dazzlings

Out in the forest outside of town, there were three girls living in nowhere.

A long time ago, they considered themselves special, above everything. But not anymore. "Well, that plan worked out fine, Adagio," one girl said, "Not at all!"

A few days ago, the three girls had just been chased out of town. "Well," the leader, named Adagio Dazzle, said, "It did start out like a great idea, Aria." "Yeah," the girl, named Aria Blaze, agreed, "Until those special girls ruined our plan!"

"Yeah, that's that," said Adagio Dazzle. "Does this mean no more tacos?" third girl asked. "What do you think, Sonata?!" Aria screamed at girl, named Sonata. "I just want to know," the girl, named Sonata Dusk, replied, clueless as ever.

"Started out because we wanted to get stronger," Adagio Dazzle explained, "And even more powerful! By gaining energy." "Yes, Adagio, we tried to control ponies in Equestria," Aria Blaze added in, "A thousand years ago, just to make ourselves unstoppable."

"Yeah," Sonata dusk agreed, "That's what we've tried to do." "Yes," said Adagio Dazzle, "Until that magician unicorn banished us here!" "Yes, we've been stuck in this hell hole for a really long time now since that day," Aria Blaze said, "And so, we've survived only by feeding off the negativity on people in this world. Even if it wasn't powerful enough."

"I think we've been doing that since Mayan times," Sonata Dusk said, "And they never had tacos." "Sonata," Aria Blaze said in an aggravating tone, "Mayans never had tacos!" "Yes, it wasn't enough," said Adagio Dazzle, "But then just last month, something special happened that hasn't happened in this world ever!"

"It doesn't involve tacos?" Sonata Dusk asked. "What do you think, bonehead?!" Aria Blaze shouted at Sonata Dusk. "The door to Equestria has been opened," Adagio Dazzle explained, "And that's what we've desired." "Yes," said Aria Blaze, "It came from those girls, and that one girl."

"Another girl as well," Sonata Dusk added in. "Yes," Adagio Dazzle said, "And our hypnotic spells didn't work on them for that obvious reason." "That is true," said Sonata Dusk, "Even if it was a Taco Tuesday." "Shut your mouth on tacos, you moron!" Aria Blaze screamed at Sonata Dusk.

"Enough girls," Adagio Dazzle said, "We've controlled the crowd. That's all we cared about." "As well as energy," Aria Blaze added in. "Nothing," said Sonata Dusk. Obviously, she was going to say something about tacos, but changed her mind about it and Aria Blaze knew what Sonata Dusk was going to say.

"And by controlling the crowd to create a battle of the bands," Adagio Dazzle went on, "We almost got what we've wanted. And we did get that." "More negative energy from people, as well as those girls," Sonata Dusk said.

"Yes," Adagio Dazzle said, "We've got what we always wanted from Equestria. For a while, of course." "And the only thing we've done that one girl, the one from Equestria, was turning her boyfriend against her," Sonata Dusk explained."

"Yes," Aria Blaze said, "Thank to us, he became very aggressive towards her. But not anymore!" "Yes," Adagio Dazzle said, "Those girls used the powers of Equestria." "The friendship is magic," Sonata Dusk added in.

"You mean the magic of friendship," Aria Blaze corrected. "It defeated us," Adagio Dazzle explained, "And destroyed our siren powers forever." "All that was left of our old selves," Aria Blaze said. "I miss being siren," Sonata Dusk said, "And what?"

"We tried to control the crowd once more after that," Aria Blaze said, "Until we were chased out of town." "Not by tacos," said Sonata Dusk. "That," Aria Blaze went on, "We've lost everything that we've desired, and if I hear 'Tacos' one more time out of you, I'm going to pummel you, Sonata!" "Never mind," Sonata Dusk said nervously.

"And now," said Adagio Dazzle, "This is our fate. Nothing. Exile." "Banishment once again!" said Aria Blaze. "Almost," said Sonata Dusk, "You know, we have trees and bushes and berries." "People almost forgotten all about bushes," Aria Blaze grumbled, "The word!"

"Well," said Adagio Dazzle, "We'll have to make do with it, girls. We're not welcomed around anymore. At any place." "Yeah," Aria Blaze agreed, "So now what?" "We try to move on," Adagio Dazzle said, "To who knows and who cares?" "True," said Sonata Dusk.

After that, the three girls fell asleep on a large rock. "Maybe," said Adagio Dazzle, but said no more. "Not comfortable," said Sonata Dusk, "And cold." "Shut your mouth and deal with it!" Aria Blaze scolded. After that, the three girls said no more.

The next morning, the three girls decided that they should carry one with what they were doing. "Let's go," said Aria Blaze. "To where?" Sonata Dusk asked. "To whatever," Aria Blaze answered. And the three continued on.

They had nowhere to go, but all they cared about was getting away from the town that they had been ran out of. "Maybe," Adagio Dazzle thought to herself. Many months passed and the three girls continued to live in solitaire.

And also, they survived by eating bush berries. Those that are not poisonous. "It had done us good," Adagio Dazzle said as she was eating a berry. "Not exactly tacos," said Sonata Dusk.

For now, the three girls continued to live in exile. However, one day, things were going to change for the girls. And it will change for the better. "Still nothing," said Aria Blaze. "So what, Adagio?" Sonata Dusk asked.

"Maybe," Adagio Dazzle thought, "Maybe there was something special about the magic of friendship. Something that we've failed to see." "And that is?" Aria Blaze asked. "Maybe our path was wrong," Adagio Dazzle concluded, "And we've been wasting our time trying to get energy from Equestria. Our choice had been foolish from the very beginning." "So what?" Sonata Dusk asked.

Many more days passed. They are now inside an isolated cave. "And it took you this long to realize it?!" Aria Blaze shouted. "Yes," Adagio Dazzle answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Hmm," Sonata Dusk thought to herself, "Come to think of it, that girl from Equestria and her friends have used their magic in such a way. So friendship did a number on us. And Adagio is right."

"And it took you this long to realize it, Sonata?!" Aria Blaze exclaimed, "And also, I realize what it means, too." "That maybe there's more to life than just gaining power," said Sonata Dusk, "And that magic blast showed us."

"True," said Adagio, "Maybe- Girls, I think it's time that we make some changes!" "Ok," said Aria Blaze, "So where do we start?" Adagio Dazzle didn't know what to say next and that's when the three girls heard something unique.

Sonata Dusk was the first to notice a little squirrel had just entered the cave that they were in. And soon enough, a little girl had arrived. This girl will become the best friends with the former sirens and thus Dazzlings. Adagio Dazzle talked to the girl and- But I mustn't say anymore or the storyteller will ruin the next story.


End file.
